


dammit why is the guy I totally crush on an Isu sympathizer

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Antagonist POV, Assassin's Creed Uprising Spoilers, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 14 - "Divided""I for one welcome our Isu overlords" - Guernica Moneo, 2017BIG SPOILER FOR THE AC UPRISING PLOT! (issues 3/4/5 modern side)





	dammit why is the guy I totally crush on an Isu sympathizer

The Assassins and the Templars. They've been fighting each other through all of this planet's recorded history; though of course much of this fighting was purposely not recorded, purposely left secret, soon to be misrepresented or forgotten.

They battle ceaselessly. Both claim to be working for humanity's betterment, to improve our shitty society. The Templars would mold humanity to their vision of contentment and peace, overseen by a chosen and trusted few. The Assassins would break that mold and have each human live wild and free, a libertarian anarchism of sorts.

To achieve these ends, both groups seek the technology of the Isu. Without those devices neither group has any hope of defeating the other, but even the few Pieces of Eden we humans manage to find can never be used to their full potential. That is a fact by their very design, the design both of the devices and of the humans. Sure, some humans happen to be accidentally capable of activating them, using them clumsily and with much collateral damage ( _exempli gratia_ the bumbling Shay Cormac). But just as a drunk person should not drive a car no matter how much they insist they have the capacity to, a human should not use Isu devices.

The Isu are literally superhuman in their mental and physical capacity. No, it is more accurate to say that us humans are sub-Isu, for they created us, don't forget.

The rebellion was a mistake. When Adam and Eve, unconscionable hybrids, broke out of Eden, they broke the idyllic world and let the Isu be destroyed when the planet was ravaged by firestorms from the void of space. It was arrogance to think we who were created to serve should be our own masters.

The Templars are right that humans need guidance and order. The Assassins are right that no human should wield power over another. But they both fail to see the obvious answer.

Humans would be truly at peace under the watchful protection of the Isu. If they had never rebelled, never wished for more than they were meant to have.... then imagine how the world might look today: truly peaceful, scientifically advanced, united as one nation, not divided into all these bickering groups.


End file.
